


What Dreams May Come

by Lollikins



Series: What Dreams May Come [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Dom Park Seonghwa, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sub Kang Yeosang, seongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: What happens when Yeosang finds that not only is the man in his dreams real but he's his new boss?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: What Dreams May Come [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169861
Kudos: 47





	What Dreams May Come

The room was stifling in the golden light of the afternoon sun. The light cast in through the window bathing his naked body in its magical glow. His head was down and sweat dripped from his hair. His arms were stretched up over his head, bound together with leather cuffs which were attached to a purpose built chain which dangled from the ceiling. 

His back was a road map of crisscrossed lash marks. He had never been more tortured but he had never felt more alive. The pain was nothing, a momentary flash to relieve him from the pleasure. It was endless. It was agonizing and it was getting harder and harder to tell the two apart. 

Someone’s hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke, again. He wanted to beg him to stop, he couldn’t take anymore but the words wouldn’t come. It had been hours of wanting to cum and being cruelly denied again and again but being given the pleasure of anticipation. His hands clenched against the cuffs and he rose up on his toes.

“Say it and I’ll let you cum.” 

“P-please.” 

“Say it, baby. You know what I want to hear.” 

“Let me… oh god, please let me cum.” 

“If that’s all you want then I’ll give it to you and leave you alone. Is that what you want?” 

“No!” He wanted more, he wanted to feel the pulsing thickness of his hard cock deep inside him. No, he needed it. He had never said it before but his lover had never gone so far before. 

In a dry throat, he rasped, “Fuck me.” 

He felt the lean body behind him shudder at those words. The toy that had been inside him was pulled free and a choked sob slipped from him at its loss. But the loss was brief as the hot, throbbing head of his lover’s cock replaced it. He filled him and all that existed in his tiny world was that searing connection between them. He pushed back against that first thrust, his world going white, “I’m go- Can I cum?” 

He almost screamed the words as sensation began to overwhelm him. His lover could and would stop it if he didn’t want him to cum. He had been doing it for hours, toying with him but now, please god please. He prayed to the man who was his god, his lover, his everything in that white hot moment. 

“Cum for me baby, only me.” 

His lover stabbed into him, hilting himself with each penetrating thrust. At long last, it was right there, he was on the precipice. 

A blaring sound alarmed. 

No, he needed to cum for him. 

The sound cut through his sleeping mind with surgical precision. 

Yeosang opened one eye and glared angrily at the clock on his bedside table as he reached to turn it off. But the anger quickly faded into confusion and unease. What in the hell had he been dreaming? He was as hard as he had ever been in his life and felt like he was dying with the need to cum. Not that it was the first time he had a sex dream but these dreams, they were the first time he had dreamed something so vividly. He could still remember the sting of his sweat as it trickled over the stripes on his back. 

The whole dream was a part of a larger conundrum. It was just a dream but it wasn’t his first dream. It was the third night in a row and it had been four months since he had his first one. If he were a more superstitious man, he would think maybe his sleeping mind was trying to tell him something. 

“WIFEY!” His roommate, bestfriend, and permanent fixture in his life since they were seventeen, Wooyoung yelled out for him. 

Yeosang shook his head and forced himself out of bed. He glanced down at the tent in the front of his pajamas and groaned to himself. While they had known each other through thick and thin, the last thing he wanted to do was present his morning wood to Wooyoung. That was when he noticed the state of his bedsheets, they were wet with sweat and pre-cum. Great. Just great. 

He quickly stripped the bed and held the bed sheets close to cover his hardon as he made a mad dash for the bathroom. He was just loading the sheets into the washing machine when there was a knock on the door. “Are you awake? I made breakfast.” 

“Okay, thank you. I’ll be out soon.” 

Wooyoung had just started his latest apprenticeship as a chef and he had been practicing some of the more complicated dishes from work at home. A lot. Their neighbors were well fed. 

“You get your new boss today right? I hope they’re a good boss who lets you go home on time and doesn’t stress you too much.” Wooyoung said before Yeosang heard him retreat from the bathroom door. 

Thank heaven for that. Not that he didn’t appreciate Wooyoung’s being supportive but he was just generally out of sorts. He had been working since graduation at an international company as a secretary to the former Director Do Gi-Tae. Today he was getting a new boss from another division and he was nervous. Director Do had been extremely strict but fair but you never knew what you were going to get with these executive types. 

Yet, that wasn’t really what was troubling him. It was his dream… or dreams. In his entire life, he had never had anything at all like them. What was worse was they were building in intensity. When he woke up, they always left him wanting but wanting what? It was true he didn’t have a lot of sex, his  fiancée wanted to wait until they were married. Which if he felt more strongly about her, he might have balked at. Not to say he didn’t like Oh Eunju, she was a nice girl but she was a nice girl that his parents had set him up with. 

Wooyoung had pitched an absolute fit when he told him he was getting married. He had railed at him asking him when he was going to live his own life and do what he wanted to do. His schooling, his job, his girl had all been arranged by his parents. To be honest, the one thing he had done that had been outside his parents' direct will had been getting a place with Wooyoung. His parents adored his affable friend but had wanted him to stay at home. However, because Wooyoung asked they had agreed to let him get his own place as long as he lived with Wooyoung. Then his dad had bought them a place. 

Wooyoung had just been happy to get out of his parents house and live his own life. Yeosang had to admit, he was more than a little bit jealous at the freedom his friend had. Moving out had freed Wooyoung almost entirely from his parental shackles where it seemed like only death would free Yeosang. 

Maybe that’s what these dreams were trying to tell him, he was shackled and beaten in life and that he needed to get laid. That still didn’t explain the part that bothered him the most, it was most definitely a man in his dreams. He had seen his heartstopping face. It was no one he knew which was a blessing. If he had dreams like that with Wooyoung, he would have marched straight to the Han river and pitched himself right into it. So that was a mercy but from what he had known his whole life, he was straight as straight could be. He had never been interested in a man before in his life and if he had seen this man on the street, he would have done a double take because it was rare to see someone that attractive but he wouldn’t have given it another thought.

In his dreams though, these dreams… 

Yeosang shagged his hands through his hair in irritation and got in the shower. His cock had gone down a little but thinking about his dreams and the man in them had reversed it and he was as hard as he had been when he had awakened. What was wrong with him? If he was going to be able to leave the bathroom let alone the house, he was going to have to do something about it. He wrapped his fingers around himself and brought himself to a quick and almost crippling orgasm. God he needed that. It had been so intense his knees had almost given out. 

At least now he could think clearly and hopefully get ready for work without thinking anymore about his strange, kinky and erotic dreams. When he went out to the kitchen, Wooyoung hadn’t just made breakfast, he made enough to feed all of the neighbors and likely everyone he knew. “I think I overdid it but these are the amounts the restaurant uses.” 

“You’re going to make our neighbors all fat.” Yeosang shook his head as he got some rice out of the machine.

“You can take some for lunch too, I already packed a lunch box for you.” Wooyoung said as he passed over a three tiered lunch box bound in colorful cloth. 

“People will think my wife is making me food.” Yeosang commented as he took the cloth wrapped bundle. 

“No, you’re  _ my _ wifey. It’s just your husband is a chef, what do you expect? If you knew what your new boss was like, you could share your lunch box with him.”

“Director Do always ate out with the other executives. I don’t know what my new boss will do. I hope he does the same, gives me some time to myself.” Yeosang sighed and finished eating. 

“I need to go. I don’t want to be late for the first day with my new boss. I hope I’ll be home at a normal hour but I might have to do overtime. See you later and have a good day.” 

Wooyoung watched Yeosang grab his bag and head out the door. He seemed a little scattered but who could blame him with how things were going in his life. He still couldn’t believe his little wifey was going to get married. He hadn’t even been the one to ask Oh Eunju, his mother had informed him that their families had been talking and decided that they should get married in the fall after the merger went through. It was all in the name of the family business and money after all. As far as he could tell, Yeosang felt the same about his  fiancée as he did about old Mrs. Kim who lived next door. He had the pet theory that Yeosang just went along with what his family wanted for him because he couldn’t think of anything better to do, that there was nothing else he truly wanted. Which was even sadder somehow. 

He hoped that before the wedding that Yeosang found something or someone he really cared about. Maybe he should go by the temple and pray for it. It couldn’t hurt. 

Yeosang arrived at his desk and checked the clock, still fifteen minutes early. He took a seat and began going through his morning routine. “Did you see him?” 

Yeosang looked up at the question, “Did I see who?”

“Your new boss. He came in about fifteen minutes ago. All of the girls are going to be so jealous of you.” Nam So-Hye was leaning against his desk and pressing toward him conspiratorially.

“Shit. I was hoping to beat him in.” He peered over at the closed double doors that still had Director Do’s name on them. 

“Well you didn’t. You better watch your back, Miss. Ra and Miss. Lee are now gunning for your position.” Nam So-Hye grinned wickedly at him. 

“Why?” He didn’t know anything about his boss yet how could the entire office now want his job. 

“You’ll know when you see him. If Mr. Noh wasn’t such a great boss I’d want your job too.” 

So-Hye looked at her watch and jumped away. “Oh no, we’ve got a meeting at ten across town. I need to go, I’ll talk to you later.” 

Just as quickly as she appeared she disappeared. Yeosang wondered if he should go introduce himself or if he should wait to be summoned. He should definitely get the name on the door changed. He called the maintenance office to have it changed and decided this was exactly the excuse he needed to greet his new boss. 

He walked over and gave a light knock. 

“Come in.” 

He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him when he looked up he froze in his tracks. Every drop of blood in his veins turned to ice and fell to his feet. He had seen that face before. Director Park Seonghwa was the man from his dreams. 

Tall, leanly muscled, with a face that looked as though he had been sculpted rather than born. As he looked up their eyes met and for a moment, he thought he saw a flash of recognition but as his new boss continued to look at him expectantly, he was sure he imagined it. Finally he remembered why he had come in in the first place. “Ah, yes sir.”

He bowed. “I’m Kang Yeosang, your secretary. I’ve already called maintenance to replace your name on the door. If you’re not busy, I can bring your schedule and we can go over it.” 

For the next hour, they went over his schedule and things left to him by the former director. It was almost enough for Yeosang to forget that this was the man he had dreamed about… almost. At one point when Park Seonghwa leaned over his shoulder to see the computer screen, Yeosang was sure that his heart stopped. 

For a moment, a scene from his dream flashed through his mind, his dream lover’s lips parted and gasping as he drove into him, then he leaned in and kissed him. “Secretary Kang?” 

Yeosang startled as he snapped to, with his new boss giving him an almost knowing smile. 

“You seem distracted Secretary Kang, would you like to take a break?” Director Park asked.

“No, no. I just - I didn’t sleep well last night. I am sorry sir.” He gave an apologetic half smile. 

“What would the former director have said?” Seonghwa asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

“He would have probably told me that my sleep patterns weren’t his concern and that he only cared how I performed during work hours.” Director Do had been very strict and really only cared about results but he wasn’t entirely unreasonable.

“I don’t think I’m quite that strict.” Seonghwa smiled and it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. 

Yeosang felt the force of that smile like a punch to the gut. How could one man’s smile affect him like this? He was losing his mind, that was all there was to it. He was going crazy. At least that was what his new boss was going to think, he had to shake this off. It was a dream, just an inconvenient dream. He had never even seen Park Seonghwa before, there was no way… a chilling thought occurred to him, those dreams couldn’t be prophetic could they? No, no he would never- not with his boss. No, not just not with his boss but not with any man. He was straight. Yes, that was right, he was straight. He was getting married in six months.

He realized he had been quiet for probably a moment too long, Park Seonghwa was looking at him and he was far too close. 

“Maybe we should take a break for lunch, we can pick this up afterward, unless you want to join me for lunch Secretary Kang?” 

Yeosang opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He couldn’t really think of a good reason why he couldn’t eat with his boss. He even had an over abundance of food from his roommate. Maybe he could find out some more about his boss. What he really wanted to know there was no good way to ask him. How was he supposed to ask if his boss was having dreams about fucking his new secretary? “Okay, that sounds good.”

“I have a big lunch or I can order you something if you’d rather not subject yourself to my roommate’s cooking.” 

“Roommate?” Seonghwa asked.

“We’ve known each other since we were seventeen years old. He’s a chef.” 

“Oh well in that case, I’d be honored.” 

Yeosang went and fetched his lunch and came back. Seonghwa seemed more than a little surprised at the sheer amount of food. “How many people was he feeding?” 

“Ah, he’s practicing some of his harder recipes from his place of work but it’s good, I promise.” Yeosang said, staring at his entirely too beautiful boss. He knew he was doing it but he was having a hard time making himself stop. How was it even possible he had dreams with him in them? Had he seen his picture somewhere before and just didn’t remember? Had he seen him on the street? The subway? That had to be the case and he just didn’t remember although he was equally sure that he couldn’t forget someone who looked like he did. 

Seonghwa didn’t seem to be paying him any undue attention, he couldn’t imagine that he had the same dreams. That was beyond unlikely. 

“Is there something on my face?” 

Yeosang startled and forced his eyes away to his food, “No! No, I’m sorry. I’m just a little out of it today.”

“Are your dreams bothering you?” 

Yeosang had chosen that moment to take a drink and in turn he choked on it at that comment. Why would he ask about his dreams? Did he know? How could he?  _ Just stop panicking Yeosang he can’t see into your mind. He doesn’t know _ .

Seonghwa handed him a napkin which Yeosang took gratefully. 

“My dreams?” he managed to sputter between coughs. 

“You said you didn’t sleep well, I was wondering if you had bad dreams.” Seonghwa said perfectly reasonably. 

How could his boss be so calm when it felt like he was about to shatter into a million pieces? It was a first for him and he couldn’t say he liked it. “I don’t know if my dreams were bad, just unusual…” 

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself Kang Yeosang, if you don’t mind. I’d like to know more about you.” Seonghwa took a bite of food and then looked surprised at how good it was. 

Yeosang smiled, “He’s a good cook.” 

“He really is. Send my compliments to the chef.” 

“He’ll be glad to hear that.” This was safe ground, easy ground. Wooyoung was a good chef and the food he had made was probably of surprising quality to be found in a lunch box. 

“How did you two meet?” 

“We were in the same class at school. My parents liked him so they decided to let us get a place together after graduation.” Yeosang smiled at the memory, Wooyoung had simply decided they were going to be friends whether Yeosang liked it or not. He really hadn’t given him any choice in the matter, he was just that way. 

“You sound close.” 

“He’s probably the best friend I’ve ever had. He’s certainly stuck with me the longest. I’m grateful for him, he’s the only reason I was able to move out in the first place.” Why had he told him that? His previous boss hadn’t really wanted to know anything about him at all, except his birthday where it was appropriate for it to be acknowledged. Park Seonghwa obviously didn’t believe the same thing. He was even friendly toward him, maybe even bordering on warm. He didn’t feel any of the rigid division that he usually felt between the staff and the executives. 

“Your parents must trust him.” Seonghwa commented. 

“You’d have to meet him but he’s a charmer. I don’t know how much my parents trust him as much as they trust us together.” In fact, as Woo was so fond of pointing out, he never stepped out of line. All of the sudden, that thought rankled him. Here he was a grown man with a job talking to his boss about how his parents only let him move out because of his friend. He frowned slightly, not even realizing it. 

“Your parents must love you.” 

His frown deepened. 

Seonghwa changed the subject seeing the expression on Yeosang’s face, “I’m glad I don’t have someone cooking like this for me all the time, I’d probably eat myself to death.” 

Yeosang brightened again. “He works pretty long hours so he’s not home a lot and he usually doesn’t cook at home.” 

“Sounds a little lonely.” 

Somehow Seonghwa was managing to hit every single one of his buttons without Yeosang even knowing they were buttons. He felt transparent all of the sudden like Park Seonghwa could see all of his dirty little secrets. No, it wasn’t even that, it was like he knew him better than Yeosang knew himself. He hadn’t even said all that much but it was more than enough to get Yeosang thinking. He traded one worry for another. Yeosang sighed. 

“I’m sorry, did I say something I shouldn’t have?” Seonghwa’s beautiful eyes reflected concern. 

“No, no. Really, it’s just me and the fact that I’m tired today. I’ll try to be better tomorrow.” 

“You don’t have to be better for me Kang Yeosang, you just have to be you.” 

Those words settled into Yeosang’s mind. He opened his mouth to reply when there was a light knock on the door. Manager Choi poked his head in. A perfect excuse to escape the man who saw too much. “I’ll go back to my desk, feel free to eat all you like.” 

Seonghwa opened his mouth to stop him but before he could manage, Yeosang had already made a beeline for the door and was gone. 


End file.
